Far Away
by itsLisey
Summary: The words were so close to her lips she could taste them; bitter, sweet, salty, a mix of taste and emotion. The phrase ‘I love you’, never spoken from her mouth, never thought of.


**This is an old story I wrote about two years ago, that had been posted on my old account. I revamped it a little bit and thought I'd post it. It takes place after Vance relocates Tony, Ziva and McGee. Review?**

Ziva David dragged her feet up the steps towards her apartment door on the fourth floor. The elevator, though very inviting after a long day, gave her little time to sort her thoughts before she had to pack for her departure to Israel. The thought sent shivers up and down her spine. Going back to where she grew up, where Tali died, where her father sat ready to assign her back to Mossad assignments, it was too much to process in such a small time. A small lump formed in her throat as she reached her door, knowing it would be the last time she'd walk through the threshold. Her hand grazed the doorknob, the metal cold and unwelcoming. With a twist she was standing amidst the darkness, but a soft sound of a guitar came from directly in front of her. Her hand quickly reached for her gun when the light flipped on and Tony sat on the coffee table with a guitar in his hand.

"Tony what are you-" the playing continued, but Tony's hand didn't move. Ziva glanced at the table next to him, where a little radio with a CD holder sat. Confused, she stepped forward a little closer. He pretended to strum the guitar a little more, a smile playing on his lips. Tony stood, the guitar strap awkwardly slipping from his shoulders, and his fingers moving over the strings without plucking them. It looked ridiculous and funny all at the same time.

"This time, this place." Tony sang with the recording. It was cringe worthy, Tony's voice, but Ziva didn't want to stop listening. "-misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know…" he stood walking towards Ziva. She stayed firm in the middle of the room, her eyes narrow and her features stiff. Tony knew her reaction; she was trying to protect herself. Trying to hide what she was feeling, like a turtle hiding in its shell. He kept singing, stepping closer to her. She continued to back away until her back was against the wall and Tony stood in front of her with the guitar firmly in his hands, but he stopped pretending to play. He let the guitar drop, the strap cutting into his neck, and he took her hands in his. "You know… you know.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I'll miss you  
Being so far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go.  
I'll stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore…"

"Tony what is this?" Ziva asked firmly, pushing away his hands. The two were still backed against the wall, but Tony moved even closer. She quickly tried to break through his arms but he expected it and pinned her against the wall. "I can get away you know."

"I know, but do you want to?" his voice sounded sincere. Her thin lips frowned and she stared at the floor, her mind swarming with thoughts. Her feelings for Tony weren't foreign to her; she knew she had them, and she knew they lingered in the back of her mind always taunting her with what if's and what could be's. "Ziva…" his index finger lightly hooked under her chin and brought her eyes level to him. "You can kick me out right now and never see me again, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't let you go back to Israel with the last time I ever saw you standing in NCIS headquarters watching Abby cry. I couldn't do that. I needed you to know." Her eyes darted across the room to avoid anymore contact with his. She couldn't process what he was saying. It wasn't right. She was going back to Israel. He was going on the USS Ronald Regan. They would be thousands of miles apart, but something kept her from pushing him away even more. "The guitar, where did you get it?" Tony chuckled.

"During an undercover assignment for…" he cleared his throat. "Jenny…"

"It was not your fault Tony."

"I didn't come here to talk about that."

"Then why did you come here?"

"The song didn't tip you off?"

"I-…well…" she hesitated.

"You're not one to stumble on your words, Ms. David. That means you caught the meaning of my song just well. Now all I'm waiting for is your response."

"I do not know any American songs." Ziva squirmed. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room. "Let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if I let you go you'll leave."

"Yes I will."

"I don't want that."

"We do not always get what we want." Her eyes scanned Tony's body of their own freewill. He grinned and moved even closer to her, their bodies trapping the air between them. Ziva took in a small breath and stared him down, her eyes narrowed and staring into his. Her tough girl exterior was being broken down piece by piece.

"And what do you want, Ms. David?" Tony whispered.

"Tahat." Ziva swore under her breath in Hebrew. Her eyes were directed towards the ground again, and Tony lifted her chin once more.

"I'm hoping that means 'for Tony DiNozzo to kiss me', or else you're going to be really pissed off." He leaned in and locked his lips with hers. For a moment, Ziva froze. Tony was starting to get nervous, but then just moments later Ziva's arms wrapped around his neck. Tony's hands snaked behind her back and rested on her lower back. Her fingers quickly grabbed a handful of his shirt for support as her knees wobbled. Tony pulled away. "-so I was right, that _did _mean-"

"Shut up and kiss me., Tony." He happily obliged, picking her up in his arms and her legs wrapping around his stomach. Ziva's stomach knotted together as her co-worker stumbled clumsily into her bedroom. Tony was being gentle, yes, but there was an underlying aggression that drove Ziva crazy. He sat her down on the bed and crawled up to her, kissing down her neck. She pushed him away for a moment.

"Tony, wait."

"Yeah?" The words were so close to her lips she could taste them; bitter, sweet, salty, a mix of taste and emotion. The phrase 'I love you', never spoken from her mouth, never thought of. "Ziva?"

"Nothing." she pulled him back down to her, their lips connecting and clothes slowly being stripped. Her mind was swarming, but it was far away.

Far away.

-

**Review?**


End file.
